


Temptation

by justanoutlaw



Series: Femslash February 2021 [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Past Character Death, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: It wasn't their choice to be mortal enemies, they were rules created far before these two were even a thought. However, love doesn't know rules.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Femslash February 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 15 of Femslash February: disaster/loss/blood
> 
> This is also a verse I've been developing for the past few months. If you have prompts for it, let me know.

Snow stares up at the night sky. The moon will phase to full soon, signaling the time to hunt. They can turn on their own throughout the month but there is no choice when the moon reaches its final phase. They take the time to get their food for the next month, taking advantage of the mortals hiding that night.

Some wolves view it as a free for all, a wild rumpus around the forest. Snow saw it that way as a girl. The first time she changed, she chased Ruby through the mud. Pride filled her heart as she tackled her to the ground. Their mothers picked mud and grass from their fur, licking them clean. When she awoke in her human form the next morning, it was disappointing. She longed to run without a care.

Even after her mother was killed by hunters, she was allowed the carefree life. Anita cared for her the same she did Ruby. She let them turn more than Eva ever had.

Anita’s death hit the pack hard. She was alpha, their leader. Ruby took her place earlier than she should’ve, naming Snow as her beta. At only 16, it was the end of their childhoods. Now, every full moon, they’re expected to take control of the pack. Ruby and Snow are the ones responsible if anything goes wrong. It’s something they often remind the pack, though only the women seem to take them seriously. Perhaps because they understand what a huge undertaking it is to be both female and leaders of such a group. Anita broke barriers being the only child and heir to her father’s legacy. She then followed suit, having a baby girl to carry the mantle and her mate died before she could birth a son. Despite two generations of female leadership, some crave the days of the patriarchy.

As a leader, Snow is supposed to protect her pack. She’s supposed to keep her fellow wolves safe from the curious, hunters and most importantly: vampires.

Snow can smell her before she appears before her. It should be a horror to all senses. Vampires reek of the blood of their victims. Their bodies may be stuck in place but to a werewolf, they can sniff out the decomposition that should have happened during their premature death. Every other vampire she’s come across, Snow can barely stand to be around until the pack fights them off.

This one is different and that’s how she knows who it is.

Turning to face her, she takes in her features. Raven hair tied back in a bun. Eyes as red as the blood she devours from the human villagers. Her smile upturns the birthmark next to her lips. There’s that telltale scar. Vampires are supposed to be flawless and yet Regina has that damn one that runs right above her crimson lipstick.

She’s gorgeous. Alluring. Snow’s kryptonite. Werewolves can kill vampires with a single bite. Snow’s never done it, not yet. But she knows she should to keep Regina away from her pack.

And yet, she lets her return every week.

“Full moon is in a few days,” Regina speaks first.

Snow nods. “I’m aware.”

“Where’s your pack?”

“Preparing. Ruby’s talking to a few of our more rambunctious wolves, trying to keep them in line.”

Regina steps closer. “You think they’d take you seriously by now.”

She’s close. Too close. Snow should transform or at the very least warn her…but a part of her refuses to allow it.

“You more than anyone know how hard it is to be respected as a woman,” Snow bites back.

Regina smirks. “Ah, but I find a solution to that.”

“Killing anyone who double crosses you?”

“Can’t beat a working solution.”

“Suppose so.” Snow puts her hands on her hips. “You’re aware I could bite you and you’d be dust. It’s one of the few things that can kill your kind.”

Regina takes another step forward. She’s not touching Regina and yet the coolness of her skin radiates onto Snow. The shorter woman looks up at her, a fierce look on her face. Regina remains smiling.

“Then bite me,” Regina tempts.

“Excuse me?”

“You say it every time and yet…I return.”

“You return knowing I could kill you with little thought.”

“Oh, I think you’d have to really think about it.”

Snow’s hand reaches out and caresses Regina’s chest. Where a heart should beat, is just an ice cold shell.

“What’s it like?” Snow whispers. “To be…dead?”

Regina shrugs, leaning into her grasp. “I’ve been this way so long…mortality seems like a lifetime.”

“At least you were born with it.”

“Is that jealousy I sense?” Regina croons, stroking her cheek.

Snow steadies for a moment under the freezing, bony grasp. “Sometimes I wonder what life would’ve been like had my mother’s husband not discovered the truth and raised me as his own.”

Regina shakes her head. “I know the King. You’re better off.” She pulls away and the instant sadness falls over Snow. The same one that happens each time they part. “Besides, we were just talking about how no one needs a man.”

“You do if you want to continue the legacy in these parts.”

Regina’s infectious laugh overcomes her once more. “Yet another myth created by the patriarchy.”

Snow tilts her head. “Oh?”

“My mother once told me that love was weakness and I believed her. After centuries of studying, I’ve realized it’s the rarest magic of all.”

“Love is magic?” Snow scoffs. “That doesn’t sound like something you’d believe.”

“I didn’t…for a while.”

Regina slowly unrolls Snow’s sleeve, pushing it up to her forearm. Snow stares at her with curiosity as Regina traces the tiny apple tattoo right above her elbow. The smirk disappears and a haunted look goes across Regina’s face.

“Fucking fairy,” she mutters.

Snow arches an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

Regina regains composure. “Nothing.” She pulls away from Snow and nods. “Happy phasing.”

She’s gone as quickly as she arrived, leaving only a ghost of her touch on Snow’s warm skin. Snow strokes her own tattoo. She and Ruby chose to be inked shortly after their 18th birthdays. Snow picked her favorite fruit; it symbolizes so many things. Love, knowledge, wisdom, joy. Perhaps the most popular symbolism is sin…

And temptation.


End file.
